1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to mapping/de-mapping cells to/from multi-carrier symbols, and more particularly, mapping/de-mapping physical layer (L1) signalling cells to/from preamble symbols (e.g. P2 symbols) in Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB).
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital broadcasting techniques allow various types of digital content, for example video and audio data, to be distributed to end users. A number of standards have been developed for this purpose, including a family of open standards developed and maintained by the Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB) Project and published by the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI).
One such standard is DVB-T2, which is described in various documents, including ETSI EN 302 755 V1.3.1, (“Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Frame structure channel coding and modulation for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2)”), and Technical Specification ETSI TS 102 831 V1.2.1 (“Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Implementation guidelines for a second generation digital terrestrial television broadcasting system (DVB-T2)”).
Another standard for digital broadcasting is DVB-NGH, which is described in various documents including ETSI EN 303 105 V1.1.1 (“Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB); Next Generation broadcasting system to Handheld physical layer specification (DVB-NGH)”) and DVB Bluebook A160. DVB-NGH is designed for broadcasting digital content to handheld terminals, for example mobile telephones.